


Группа поддержки

by doylikdoyl



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylikdoyl/pseuds/doylikdoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саймон признается во всем Кирену, и тот устраивает бойкот. Только вот почему-то никто его в этом не поддерживает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Группа поддержки

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: OOC, АУ, нецензурная лексика, душещипательная тема рисования и Саймона  
> Написано в 2014 году.

Кирен думал, что после выяснения отношений Саймон исчезнет из его жизни. Потому что Кирен хотел злиться до тех пор, пока эта злость и обида не иссякнут, сменившись принятием и пониманием. Потому что на данный момент он Саймона даже видеть не мог.

Пожалуй, ему стоило предугадать такой поворот событий.

***

\- Вы что, поругались с Саймоном? – спросила Сью, вытаскивая из пакета купленные продукты. Кирен схватил пачку молока и, раскрыв дверцу холодильника, буркнул:  
\- А на что это похоже?  
\- Я встретила его на улице, - продолжала говорить Сью, будто не услышав его вопроса. – Он выглядел таким брошенным.  
\- Боже мой, мама…  
\- Спрашивал, все ли хорошо у тебя. Милый, неужели ваша ссора настолько серьезна? – она протянула ему сыр. – Конечно, поначалу Саймон казался мне слишком… - Сью неопределенно махнула рукой, продолжая держать сыр, и Кирен приподнял бровь, наблюдая за ней, - но теперь я вижу, что он очень внимателен к тебе и изо всех сил старается угодить Стиву – а ты знаешь, как ему трудно привыкнуть ко всему этому.  
Кирен долго смотрел на нее.   
\- Не могу поверить, - наконец сказал он.  
\- Да, я тоже не могла поверить, но после того случая на кладбище Стив и вправду изменился, - радостно заметила она. – Милый, не стой столбом, положи в холодильник.  
\- Конечно, мама, - сыр перекочевал на верхнюю полку. – Само собой.

Какого черта?

***

\- Уверен, что хочешь порвать с ним? Вы вроде как были идеальной парочкой, - Джем захрустела яблоком, наблюдая за тем, как Кирен собирается на улицу. – Мне кажется, тебе стоит помириться с ним.  
Он прекратил зашнуровывать ботинки и поднял голову:  
\- Спасибо за совет, Джем, но, мне кажется, я смогу разобраться с этим сам, - он попытался улыбнуться вежливо, но, видимо, это была не лучшая его попытка, потому что она закатила глаза и фыркнула.  
\- Он просил меня рассказать о тебе. В смысле, о тебе до твоей смерти, - Кирен нахмурился. - Что тебе нравилось из еды, твои увлечения и все такое. Купил мне выпивку.  
\- Знаешь что? – Он потянулся к шнуркам, наскоро завязал их и выпрямился. – В следующий раз, когда он спросит тебя о чем-нибудь подобном, скажи ему, что я обожаю зубчатые ножи, гулять по кладбищу и пересматривать фильм «Пророк». Прямо фанатею по этому, - он раздраженно распахнул дверь.  
Джем сладко улыбнулась:  
\- Я скажу, что ты скучаешь, Кир, не переживай.

Он выбежал из дома не оглядываясь.

***

Кирен распахнул дверь комнаты и посмотрел на отца. Стив на мгновение замялся, а затем неловко произнес:  
\- Не думаю, что мне нужно вмешиваться…  
\- Пап?  
\- Этот парень, Саймон…  
\- Невероятно, - пробормотал Кирен и захлопнул дверь.

***

\- Эй, Кирен, - Дин подошел к нему на улице и поздоровался. – Как жизнь?  
\- По-прежнему ПЖЧ, Дин, - вяло улыбнулся Кирен. Дин был забавным чуваком, правда, но странным. Хотя то, что он в итоге оказался на стороне людей с СЧС, определенно было плюсом. И все же Кирен не мог привыкнуть, что теперь тот так запросто разговаривал с ним. Странный.  
\- Видел твоего дружка вчера вечером, - Дин усмехнулся. – Тусил на кладбище и, типа, с твоей могилой разговаривал. Сначала несколько раз извинялся, потом начал размахивать какими-то листками. Называл тебя великолепным, неподражаемым, красивым и куча всего такого.  
Кирен глубоко вдохнул. Затем выдохнул – медленно, успокаивающе.  
\- Ах, да, - Дин начал шариться в карманах своей куртки. – Один листок ветром унесло, я подобрал. Сначала думал выбросить, а потом посмотрел и, ну, в общем, держи.  
Кирен принял бумажку машинально, и лишь спустя пару секунд опустил взгляд.

С листка на Кирена смотрела самая ужасная карикатура на него из всех, что он когда-либо видел. Кирен искренне не понимал, каким образом Дин умудрился увидеть в этом шедевре искусства его лицо.   
Лучше бы Саймон спел, серьезно.   
\- С-Спасибо, Дин.   
Дин бросил оценивающий взгляд на рисунок.  
\- Ну, он, типа, старался. Наверное. В общем, мне пора идти.  
Он махнул рукой и зашагал вверх по улице.  
\- Ага, давай, - рассеянно произнес Кирен.

Вы, блядь, издеваетесь.

***

\- Кирен?  
Саймон удивленно вскочил с дивана и уставился на него во все глаза.  
\- Во-первых, - Кирен грохнул входной дверью так, что задребезжали стекла, - я ненавижу тебя. Ты врал мне! Хотел убить меня!   
Саймон продолжал смотреть на него.  
\- Во-вторых, черт возьми, - он подошел ближе, - рисуешь ты действительно хреново.   
Кирен вытащил рисунок – уже слегка скомканный – и бросил на пол.  
\- И, в-третьих, Саймон Монро, - Кирен подошел вплотную и посмотрел прямо в глаза. – Мы расстаемся. Прямо сейчас же. А затем целуемся и начинаем встречаться. Заново. Без попыток убить меня ножом или задушевными разговорами с отцом.  
На последних словах Саймон приподнял брови, явно озадаченно, но потом усмехнулся и слегка склонил голову набок:  
\- Уже можно целовать тебя, Кирен Уокер?  
Кирен отзеркалил его ухмылку:  
\- Уже можно.

***

\- Кир, что за хрень висит у тебя над столом?  
\- Саймон нарисовал меня.  
\- Знаешь, если бы мой парень подарил мне такой рисунок в качестве примирения, я бы точно порвала с ним снова.  
\- Очень смешно, Джем.

Тем не менее, этот рисунок так никогда и не был увиден Стивом.

На всякий случай.


End file.
